comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Noble Causes
Noble Causes is published by Image Comics. Current price per issue is #3.50. Publication Dates Last Issue :Noble Causes #39: 18 Feb 2009 Current Issue :Noble Causes #40: 01 Apr 2009 Next Issue :none Status Final issue is #40. Characters Main Characters Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Noble Causes #40 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Noble Causes #39 Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Noble Causes Archives, vol. 1' - Collects #1-12, plus First Impressions, the original mini-series #1-4, Family Secrets #1-4, and Distant Relatives #1-4, in B&W. "Normal girl Liz Donnelly marries super-hero Race Noble and gets a firsthand look at the inner workings of the celebrity super-heroes. Behind the glamour and wonder lie dark secrets, ruthless ambition and twisted desires." *'Noble Causes Archives, vol. 2' - Collects #12-31 plus Extended Family Secrets #1-2. *'Noble Causes, vol. 8: Star Crossed' - Collects #26-31. "The lives of the Nobles and the Blackthornes continue to intertwine as Zephyr Noble and Slate Blackthorne enter into a secret affair, and the terminally ill Kitty Blackthorne makes an unthinkable request of Celeste." *'Noble Causes, vol. 9: Five Years Later' - Collects #32-36. "Jump ahead five years in the lives of the Noble family! Doc Noble has rededicated the Noble family to be the world's preeminent super-heroes, but even as they take a more pro-active approach to fighting crime on a global scale, they still harbor dark secrets and hidden agendas." *'Noble Causes, vol. 10: Ever After' - Collects #37-40. "Long-kept secrets are revealed." History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer/Creator: Jay Faerber. Publishing History Order Codes *JAN05 1609 NOBLE CAUSES #9 $3.50 *FEB05 1596 NOBLE CAUSES #10 $3.50 *MAR05 1695 NOBLE CAUSES #11 $3.50 *APR05 1684 NOBLE CAUSES #12 $3.50 *JUN05 1795 NOBLE CAUSES #13 $3.50 *JUL05 1659 NOBLE CAUSES #14 $3.50 *AUG05 1688 NOBLE CAUSES #15 $3.50 *SEP05 1699 NOBLE CAUSES #16 $3.50 *OCT05 1744 NOBLE CAUSES #17 $3.50 Collections *SEP05 1813 NOBLE CAUSES VOL 1 IN SICKNESS & IN HEALTH TP (STAR17919) $12.95 *SEP05 1814 NOBLE CAUSES VOL 2 FAMILY SECRETS TP (JAN041308) $12.95 *SEP05 1815 NOBLE CAUSES VOL 3 DISTANT RELATIVES TP (OCT041523) $12.95 *MAY05 1566 NOBLE CAUSES VOL 4 BLOOD & WATER TP $14.95 Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. News & Features * 18 Feb 2009 - CBR TV: Jay Faerber (video) * 19 Aug 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=17762 Faerber Concludes Noble Causes] * 11 Aug 2008 - [http://www.comicsbulletin.com/features/121845949699716.htm Jay Faerber on ending Noble Causes] * 14 Apr 2008 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=153630 Jay Faerber on Taking Noble Causes Into the Future] * 14 Mar 2008 - Word Balloon: Jay Faerber (audio) * 04 Mar 2008 - Jay Faerber: Making Comics in His Image * 27 Feb 2007 - Faerber's Files: Yildiray Cinar * 06 Apr 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=7059 Jay Faerber Fights For His Noble Causes] Links Category:Super-Hero